


Phan Fluff

by celiashua



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil, phamily - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, philisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiashua/pseuds/celiashua
Summary: Just some Phan fluffy oneshots for y'all :)





	Phan Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for those who would like a specific oneshot written. It MUST be DanxPhil and fit into one reasonably sized part (don't send me the plot for a fifteen-chapter fanfic). Feedback is also greatly appreciated!

"Phil, if you eat all the frosting, what are we going to do when the cupcakes are out of the oven?"

Dan set the timer and began cleaning up the dirty bowls, measuring cups, and ingredients smeared across the counter. He had moved everything to the sink and had begun running hot water when he felt warm hands on his waist, and a head on his shoulder. Dan closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, when a bout of anxiety made his stomach drop.

"Phil you spork, the camera's still on," he said, eyeing the lens suspiciously.

"But Daaaannnnn," Phil whined, as if to say, "We can just edit that bit out," but he lifted his hands all the same and went across the kitchen, presumably to look at the cupcakes.

As Dan watched him frown at the oven's contents, as if the cupcakes weren't cooking fast enough, he thought back to a time before Phil, but he couldn't imagine any life other than what he was living now. He couldn't remember ever being so happy. Ever since their fans had started rumours that he and Phil were actually dating, Dan had always been hesitant to act as if Phil were anything more than a friend to him. Even so, his finicky attitude around the camera didn't stop him from loving this man more than he could possibly describe in words.

"Don't expect them to be done, silly," Dan said. He looked at the timer on the oven. There was still twenty-five minutes left. His mind was suddenly racing, as it sometimes would feel when he had a brand-new idea for a video. "Phil," Dan said, rather softly, walking behind the camera and turning it off with a gentle click. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what, bear?" Phil responded, concern filling his smooth voice.

Dan tugged at his shirtsleeves and looked at the ground. "For - well, I guess - for being so hesitant around the fans. For wanting so much to hide - well, this -" he gestured between the two of them - "from everyone. I thought that maybe you'd think that I didn't -" he dropped his voice much lower now - "that I didn't want you." Dan felt tears sting his eyes and he looked at the ground, where there was a bit of spilt sugar on the linoleum. For a few seconds, Phil didn't say anything, and Dan's mind rushed to thoughts of Phil not understanding, of Phil yelling at him for being stupid, of Phil -

Dan's thoughts were abruptly cut off when he was pulled into a tight hug. For a moment, they stood there, in the kitchen, locked in each other's embrace. Dan felt those beautiful, soft hands on his back, and he leaned fully on Phil's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and enjoying the feeling of his warm neck against Dan's cheek.

Phil was the first to let go, and it seemed too soon. As Dan took a small step back, he slowly met Phil's gaze, only to find that his eyes were also full of tears.

"Dan," Phil said, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. He ran his hands through his hair, messing up his meticulous fringe. "H-How could you... I mean -" he had finished twisting his hair and was now rubbing his face. "How could you think that, Daniel?"

Dan was taken aback, both by the force with which Phil had said that last sentence and by the fact that he had been called by his full name. He bit his lip and looked at the ground again, unable to speak.

Phil took a long, shaky breath. "I need you to know something." He took a step back toward Dan and briefly touched his cheek. The contact lasted no more than a second, but it was enough to bring Dan's attention back to Phil's face. He felt a pain in his stomach when he saw the hurt look in Phil's eyes.

Phil seemed to take this look as assurance that Dan was listening closely. "Okay Dan, I know I never say this, and frankly it was because I was too scared -" He smiled slightly and averted his eyes - "But you are my world. I need you by my side, and I never want to lose you. I... I love you Dan. I love you so much and I don't care that you don't want the fans to know about us. As long as you want me to be with you, I will, and I can ask for nothing more than the privilege of being in love with the most amazing boy in the world." Tears were spilling down Phil's cheeks freely now, but he was smiling at Dan.

Dan's heavy heart lifted. He felt so... loved. He and Phil had been dating for some time, but neither of them had said anything about love. Dan himself had been wanting to say it for so, so long, but he was scared that he would be pushing the relationship too much, or that Phil didn't actually love him the way he loved Phil.

Dan threw his arms around Phil's neck, feeling better than he had felt in ages. "I love you so much, Lion," he sobbed into Phil's shirt. Dan pulled away just enough to close the distance between his lips and Phil's. The kiss the two men shared was soft and sweet, and conveyed so many feelings that neither of them could explain in words.

As they stood on the sugar-streaked floor, in each other's arms, Phil tenderly holding Dan around the waist, and Dan's long fingers in Phil's hair, the oven timer beeped. The pair broke apart, and, holding hands, went to check on their culinary creations, the camera left forgotten.

A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm quite enjoying writing this and would love to continue. If you see grammar mistakes or something that needs clearing up, either now or in a future chapter, please let me know! Actually, any sort of feedback is greatly appreciated!

-Xx Cece


End file.
